User talk:Roronoa Senshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roronoa Senshi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Atom Devil Fruit Agatio230 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Djinn#Devil.27s_Fruit Imhungry444 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Genshi_Genshi_no_mi Roronoa Senshi http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Shift-Shift_fruit If you guys take a look at these 3 links, you can that there is going to be a problem in creating an ORIGINAL Devil Fruit and who came up with it and posted it 1st in this wiki. Since the rules declares that the one who posted it first, the claim to the devil fruit is theirsand no one else can use it until it's used a little different and a different type. At 1st Glance, it would be Agatio230 but.....his is paramecia/ logia. I want you guys to talk it out to who claims the logia or paramecia type of this DF ability. Please no elevated fighting and try to resolve this as calmly as possible.FoolishMortalFOOL 06:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Guy's, My fruit allows me to manipulate any form of matter both organic and inorganic. i can change anything i want including myself. Plus, mine is a Logia fruit so Mine might be a little different. Signed, Roronoa Senshi Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] whats up dude if ou need help then ask roranoa zoro or foolishmortalFOOL. their the real experts. also, always sign your posts the signature button at the end of your post.Imhungry4444 02:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 1. sorry 2. OH YOU MEAN MY FIGHT PREDICTIONS? well what do you need help with?Imhungry4444 02:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) well, what i do is i copy the URL of thw wikia page and post it on peoples talk pages and ask them to look at this and stuff. whats your characters name?Imhungry4444 03:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yo! So you want to make your a girl a picture? You mean as in draw her or find her a picture? Or do you mean how to insert an image on your character's page? if it's the 1st one, then go draw it, use photoshop, or google for an image you like 2nd one, then use the toolbar when you are editing the page, and press ADD A PHOTO button, and pick the image that you have saved in your computer to post it on the page...... When editing the page, click in one of the cells of the infobox, go to the TOOLBAR and look for and press ADD A PHOTO button, and pick the image that you have saved in your computer to post it on the page If you need anymore help , please check out the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page where we have layouts to help you design your pages easier.....or you could ask me or others like 1NF3RNO, Galcion, And Chopperfan for more help. Enjoy your time here. Did you go to the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page? The words that are highlighted in green are linked and can take you there quickly with one click and you can follow the instructions there. I added in the devil fruit layout in your DF page and when you press the''' EDIT BUTTON''' (black button that has the words edit with a pencil next to it) , you will see under the title in bold letters, You just use your mouse to left click and highlight the whole entire infobox and then press control button and C at the same time to copy the info box Then press control button and P to paste on the very top of the page you want it to be in. Understand? =Editing: Tori-Tori no mi Model: Gryffon= UNDER THAT is the tool bar with buttons grouped in Text Appearance, Insert, and Controls. You go to the''' "Image goes here"' in the info box, use your mouse to highlight it so you can replace it with an image or just deleted the words. Then you press the 1st button in the group of '"Insert" '''buttons which should say ADD A HOTO and then upload the image from your computer. and modify the size and there you go Names I wish we did not have similar names! How come your talk page is empty? : lol!glitch I guess! Misspelled?I did that on purpose...and always sign your post on talk pages...but many might confuse your name for me:(